


Mere Force is Feebleness

by UchiHime



Series: Twinlinski Exploits [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Sibling Incest, Stilinski Twins, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchiHime/pseuds/UchiHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another collection of Stilinski Twins (Stilinski Triplets) ficlets from my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> love is the voice under all silences, the hope which has no opposite in fear; the strength so strong mere force is feebleness: the truth more first than sun, more last than star... e.e. cummings

"On your knees," Stu ordered, leaning back against the wall and smacking the riding crop against the palm of his left hand. Derek silently obeyed the order, lowering himself to his knees with his hands clasped behind his back and his eyes fixed on this master’s feet.

Stu pushed himself off the wall and walked a slow circle around Derek, the riding crop slapping against his thigh with every step he took. It was all Derek could hear. The gentle thump of the leather crop against denim clad thighs, hard-soled shoes on wooden floor, his own heart beating a fervent against his chest. He kept his eyes fixed on the flood, despite the near overwhelming urge to turn his head and watch Stu’s progress around the room. He didn’t like it when his master was out of his line of sight: unexpected things happened then. 

The crop hit square between his shoulder blades, not hard enough to hurt, but definitely hard enough to sting. Derek held back the surprised noise that bubbled up his throat by sheer will alone. If he made a sound without permission, the next fall of the crop would do a lot more than sting.

"Good boy," Stu praised, completing his circuit around the room and coming to a stop in front of Derek. "Not too long ago, that lick would have made you whimper."

Derek preened under the praise. They hadn’t been involved in this kind of relationship very long and Derek was still being trained. He liked knowing he’d done something right. He liked pleasing his master.

The riding crop slid down the side of Derek’s bared neck as Stu stared at him contemplatingly. Derek kept his gaze just off to the side of Stu’s head. He had to earn the right to look his master in the eye.

"I have something for you," Stu said after a while, lowering the crop and crossing the room at an unhurried pace. Derek watched curiously as Stu dug through the duffle bag he’d brought with him. What could his master had gotten him? He hadn’t done anything to earn a reward. "I’ve been wanting to mark you, you see. Nothing big or anything, just a little something to show the world who you belong to."

Stu found whatever it was he’d been searching for in his bag, alerting Derek with the please “ah ha” noise he made at the sight of it.

"I got this idea from Beyonce of all people," Stu continued. "If you like it, you put a ring on it, right?" Stu turned to face Derek, holding in one had what looked to be a hot glue gun or something similar. "Well, I can think of a couple parts of you I’d like to put a ring on." This comment was accompanied by an appreciative look down Derek’s naked form as Stu crossed the room towards him. As he got closer, Derek realized it wasn’t a hot glue gun but a piercing gun. "For now, though, I’ll settle on just your ear."

Derek’s heart was pounding in his chest as Stu knelt in front of him. “It’s pretty isn’t it?” He mused, holding an earring before Derek’s eyes. It was a stud made of steel and shaped like a feather. “I wanted it in black, but they didn’t have any. But this will work just fine. Every wolfpack has a raven, right? Maybe I’ll put the matching ring in Stiles?”

Even though Stu was phasing things as questions, Derek knew he didn’t have permission to speak. Hie heart was beating faster by the second. He could feel Stu’s body heat radiating across the scant few centimeters between them. It was almost dizzying. Like energy thrumming beneath his skin. He couldn’t understand it.

Stu massaged the lobe of Derek’s left ear with his fingertips. “This is going to hurt.” It was a comment. A simple statement of fact. Not a warning. “I’m supposed to numb the area with an ice cube first, but I’m sure you can handle it just fine. Right?”

This was a question Derek was meant to answer. He nodded slowly, then realizing his folly, hastened to speak. “Yes, master.”

"I’ll let that little slip up pass, this time." Stu hummed, still massaging Derek’s earlobe. "Count to three for me, pet."

"Yes, master. One… two… three…" The last word was barely passed his lips before he felt the stab of the blunt earring shaft piercing his ear, his lobe being squeezed between to junction of the piercing gun. It hurt only for a moment. His whole ear felt as if it’d been lit aflame, before his wolf eased the ache down to a dull stinging. But the brief moment of pain was enough. He’d let out a cry and he knew he would be punished for it.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was lit by a single lamp and four pillar candles. Stiles’ heart was pounding in his chest as he pulled against the bonds keeping his hands fastened above his head, just testing them not really trying to escape. The bonds on his wrists were as secure as the bonds on his ankles. 

Stu was kneeling between Stiles’ spread thighs, and unlit white taper candle in his hand. He traced the wick of the candle down the muscle’s of Stiles’ abdomen. Stiles quivered under the gentle touch and Stu grinned at the sight. The moved the taper candle from Stiles’ chest and dipped the wick into the fire of one of the lit pillar candles.

There was a heat in the room that had nothing to do with the flames of the candles. Stiles’ stared at his brother trying to read his expression, but it was carefully controlled, allowing Stiles to see only what Stu wished him to see. He turned away from the closed off expression, and looked instead at the flickering fire adorning the end of the candle in Stu’s hand. A bead of wax had already started to melt and roll down it’s length. 

Without warning, Stu shifted the candle and let the wax fall. It landed on Stiles’ chest with an unheard plop, cooling quickly and hardening against his skin. Stiles had to bite his lip to hold in his reaction.

"Hmm," Stu hummed, scratching against the hardened wax contemplatively. It flecked off Stiles’ skin, pulling a single chest hair free with it, causing Stiles to wince. 

Stu held the candle closer to Stiles the next time he let the wax fall. It landed on his chest just above his heart. It splashed against his skin and the heat didn’t cool nearly as fast. It didn’t burn, but it’s warmth was just this side of uncomfortable. Stiles couldn’t hold back the moan that bubbled forward at the sensation. 

Stu said nothing as he continued to drop the wax in the same area at various distances from Stiles’ skin. Stiles fingers gripped tightly at his bonds as his brother continued his experimentation. Wax dropped further from his skin cooled faster and burned less. Drops from just above his skin held their warmth longer and some were so hot the skin around them reddened. After the first noise, Stiles managed to hold in his cries.

Stiles didn’t know when Stu extinguished the taper candle.He’d screwed his eyes closed in a bid to keep himself under control as he concentrated on the sensation. He knew his brother had switched to a pillar candle when the next bit of hot wax that hit him wasn’t a single drop, but a long stream poured onto the middle of his chest, held so close that it did burn and he couldn’t hold in a cry. Vaguely he recognized the shape the poured wax was taking was that of the letter ‘S’.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek’s legs could barely support him when he was released from his bonds. He took one wobbling step, before sinking to his knees. His whole body was trembling, his skin flushed under a light sheen of sweat. His heart was beating so fast, he thought it might burst free of his chest. His arms felt like his legs, heavy and useless, a feeling in them that meant he was helpless. Tears moistened his cheeks as the rolled down his face, their salty taste spilling into his panting mouth. HIs vision was blurred and unfocused.

"Hey, pet," the words were crooned into his ear as hands slid down his body, touching every inch of him as if they could hold in the shakes. "You did good, pet." The voice was familiar but felt distant. "I’m proud of you, pet. But I need you to come down now."

The tremors were still shaking through him, but they weren’t as harsh anymore. He leaned into the touch of those questing hands and used them as a foundation to ground himself, to pull himself back. “That’s it, pet. You’re such a good boy, Derek. I’m so proud of you.”

He could put a name to the voice now. Stuart. Stu. His master. His lover. His arms reached of their own accord to wrap around Stu’s waist and cling tightly to him. His body was firm, solid, real. This was what was real. 

"That’s right, Derek. I’m right here. I’ve got you." 

He could understand, in the back of his mind, what was happening to him. A Sub Drop. Scenes could get really intense, emotionally more than physically in some cases, and a Sub could lose themselves in it. And a good Dom could bring them back. The essentialness of proper aftercare.

Derek could feel the tremors slowing to a stop. He no longer felt weak and helpless. Stu spoke so calmingly to him as he touched him all over, grounding him in the now, in what was real. 

"Talk to me Derek." It was an order, but so gently given that Derek knew no punishment would befall him for disobeying. Still, he licked at his inexplicably dry mouth and forced himself to speak.

"Stu." The word came out raspy and brittle and Derek was shocked that it had actually come from himself. "I did good?" He asked.

Stu’s face was leveled with his own. He stared into those brown eyes and could see the honesty there when Stu said, “Yes, pet, you did very good.”


	4. Chapter 4

Stu was wearing those stupid glasses that Stiles hated. They weren’t even prescription. Stu had picked them up at some store in the mall, their lens were simple glass akin to looking through a window. He said they were his signature. For most people, they were the only thing that set Stu apart from his brothers.

But Stiles didn’t need glasses to know Stu from Shaun. He could read the constellations of moles and freckles on their faces like astronomers could read the stars. He knew Shaun was broader in the shoulders and Stu had the tinniest birthmark on his ankle.

He knew the differences in the callouses on their hands by touch alone.

 

He’d tasted the scarred flesh on the inside of Shaun’s thigh. 

He’d felt the longer reach of Stu’s fingers inside of him.

Shaun was on top of him now. On his knees between Stiles’ spread thighs, strong arms making a cages around Stiles’ face. There was scant few inches between their heaving chest. Stiles could feel his heat, almost taste the perspiration on his skin. Shaun’s eyes were closed, those long eyelashes fluttering against reddened cheeks. His lips were parted, swollen, and bruised. His tongue jotted between his teeth to flick over the lower lip and Stiles wanted more than anything to pull it into his own mouth.

Instead he glanced over Shaun’s shoulder and saw Stu wearing those stupid glasses that he hated. They were crooked and somewhat steamed up. Stiles couldn’t see his eyes, but the way his lower lip was gripped between perfect white teeth and the beads of sweat rolling down his forehead was enough to tell Stiles just what he was feeling.

Shaun let out a loud moan, his eyes fluttering open to reveal only the thinnest band of whiskey brown around his dilated pupils. His body jerked on top of Stiles, causing their hard and dripping cocks to rub against each other. Stiles moaned, too.Stu grinned. 

Stiles didn’t need to see to know that Stu’s hands were digging telltale crescents into Shaun’s hips. He didn’t need to look to know that Shaun’s toes were curling from the sensation of having Stu fuck him hard and fast. 

Stiles raised his hips, craving more contact with Shaun’s body above his. He let out a whine of frustration. He wanted to have one of them fucking him. He needed Shaun’s cock (long and thin and curved to the left) or Stu’s (shorter, but deliciously thick) pounding into him. He didn’t like this. Didn’t like being trapped beneath Stu and Shaun fucking but being mostly left out of the fun. 

"Please, please, please," Stiles begged with increasing desperation. Stu continued pounding into Shaun, every thrust causing the middle twin to shift above Stiles creating just enough fiction to make Stiles lose his mind.

"Please, please, please," he begged, reaching for Shaun with greedy hands, needing to touch and to feel, to know that he was right there. Shaun was right there. And Stu, too. Both so close. Both within his reach, so why did they feel so far away?

"Please," he begged, practically screaming the word. He wrapped a leg around Shaun, resting it on his back just above Stu’s hands on his waist. He pressed himself as closely to his brother as he could, feeling the rippling of muscles beneath taut skin. Feeling Shaun’s breath coming in hot, heavy pants against the side of his neck.

He looked at Stu with pleading eyes, cursing those damn glasses that hid his brother’s eyes from sight.

Stiles hated those stupid glasses. He didn’t need them to know that it was Stu who’d come up with this. Only Stu could devise such a punishment. This was nothing short of torture.

"Fuck!" It was Shaun who screamed. His whole body tenses for the briefest seconds, before he shuttered and sprayed load across Stiles’ chest. 

If Stiles had been fucking him, his thrusts would have become erratic at the tight clench of muscles around his cock, but Stu didn’t even falter. He kept the same pace (hard, fast, and punishing) as the fucked into Shaun’s suddenly limp body.

Stiles was pinned to the bed under Shaun’s weight, staring up at Stu over his shoulder. Even with the glasses, he could see how that gaze was pinning him just as effectively as Shaun. 


	5. Chapter 5

He saw Derek first, naked and kneeling at the foot of the bed, arms clasped behind his back, eyes fixed on the floor. Stiles couldn’t help but stare. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen Derek in all his naked glory, but it didn’t make the sight of his bulging muscles any less delectable. He felt a stirring in his groin just from the sight of those broad shoulders and powerful thighs.

The arousal he felt almost vanished when he caught sight of who else was in the room. Stu was there, of course, but so was Shaun. They hadn’t exactly been keeping secret from Shaun the things that happened in this room, but they’d never actually told him outright and they’d never involved him. Stiles had never thought he’d see him here, but there he was, leaning against the wall across the room, arms crossed over his chest, trying and failing at not staring at Derek’s naked body. Stiles wasn’t sure how he felt about Shaun being there. The heat flooding his cheeks could be from anything between arousal and shame.

 

 

"Stiles." Stu’s tone meant that Stiles had spent too much time dallying in the doorway and if he didn’t get over there now, he would be punished. Stiles flushed with embarrassment and rushed across the room. He went to his knees next to Derek without a word.

For the longest time, it may have only been a few seconds, Stuart just looked at him.  He pinned Stiles in place with his gaze, eyes unreadable behind the lens of his glasses. And he wasn’t the only one looking at Stiles. The itch under his skin told him that his other brother was scrutinizing him just as much. It took all Stiles’ self control not to fidget under such heavy looks.

"Stiles, do you like Derek’s collar?" Stu asked all of a sudden. Stiles shot a quick glance out of the corner of his eyes, before returning his gaze to the floor at Stu’s feet. Derek, well trained pet that he was, didn’t even budge.

Stiles had noticed the thick band of black leather around Derek’s neck when he’d first entered, but had been quickly distracted by tracing the panes of Derek’s body with his eyes and had paid no mind to the collar. “Yes, master,” Stiles intoned obediently. Because that was the only answer Stu would accept.

"Good. I have a collar for you, too, but you’ll need to take your clothes off before you can get it. Take your clothes off, kitten."

"Yes, master," Stiles replied. He got to his feet and began stripping away his clothing and folding them up neatly. He’d known that he would have to undress at some point when he arrived here, so he’d forgone his usual number of layers. Folding the clothes was something expected of him by Stu. No careless disregard of anything, even clothing, was permitted by his master.

He was suddenly very aware of Shaun’s presence in the room. What must his brother think of this display? Stiles could still feel Shaun’s eyes on him and the twitch in his cock made no secret of what he felt about it.

"Very good, kitten," Stu said when Stiles had set aside the last of his clothing, "now come here and let me put your collar on." Stiles started to lower himself back to his knees to crawl over to Stu, but he was stopped with a word. "No. Remain standing. Just come here."

"Yes, sir," Stiles mumbled.

"Here’s your collar, kitten. Isn’t it pretty?" What Stu held up wasn’t a thick leather collar like Derek was wearing. It was a piece of red ribbon with a little silver jingle bell on it. "Here, let me put it on you." It was only when Stu reached for him that Stiles realized the ribbon was definitely not long enough to fit around his neck.

Stiles’ already half interested cock grew harder under the attention of Stu’s calloused hand tying the satin ribbon around it’s length. Stu flicked a finger against the bell and grinned as the soft tinkling sound filled the air. “Just as I thought, it suits you. Go show Shaun how pretty your collar is.”

"Yes, master." This time he was permitted to go to his knees and crawl to his brother. Stiles kept his eyes on the floor when reached Shaun. He sat back on his haunches and spread this thighs as far as he could while still maintaining his balance. His cock jutted straight out, like an arrow pointing from Stiles to Shaun. The red ribbon was tied in a bow near the base of the shaft, the bell hanging near his balls.

Shaun only gave Stiles the briefest glance, before turning to glare at Stuart instead. “Is this really necessary?” He asked the oldest triplet.

"I don’t think Shaun can see you properly, kitten," Stu said instead of answering Shaun’s question. "Display for him properly."

Stu had given Stiles orders earlier that day. Things he was meant to do before coming here. Stiles hadn’t understood why Stu had wanted him to prepare himself before arriving. Usually, Stu liked watching Stiles finger himself, or watching Derek doing it, or even doing it himself. He’d never asked Stiles to come already prepped and Stiles hadn’t known what made this time different. Now he understood. It was all about presentation.

"Yes, master," Stiles replied. The chilled wood under his ass and back did nothing to relieve the heat in Stiles’ skin as the laid back and pulled his knees up to his chest. From this angle, Shaun could see everything. Not just the red ribbon and silver bell around Stiles’ hard prick, but also Stiles’ asshole clenching around the jeweled base of the butt plug he was wearing.

This time, Shaun gave him more than a passing glance. His eyes fell on Stiles and a guttural, hungry sound escaped his lips. Stu came up behind Shaun and watched Stiles from over his shoulder, as if trying to see exactly what Shaun was seeing.

“Beautiful, isn’t he?” Stu commented flippantly. One of his arms wrapped around Shaun’s waist and palmed the front of his pants. “This doesn’t seem very comfortable. Why don’t you let Derek relieve some of this pressure for you. Pet.”

The last word was a command that Derek was happy to obey. Derek moved from kneeling to crawling in a single graceful move and pressed passed Stiles to get to Shuan. Stu stepped away from Shaun and Derek raised himself to his knees in front of him. Shaun only stared as if in a daze as Derek made quick work of unfastening his pants and sliding them, and his boxers down his thighs. He seemed to snap back to himself the moment Derek’s hand wrapped around his more-than-half-hard dick.

“You don’t have to do this, Derek,” Shaun said in barely more than a whisper. “Not like this.”

“Now, Shaun, don’t deny Derek one of his favorite pastimes.He loves sucking cock. Don’t you, pet?”

“Yes, master,” Derek answered, then peered up at Shaun beneath his long eyelashes. “May I, please?”

Shaun hesitated for a moment, he’d never been sexuall involved with Derek before, but there was no denying the older male’s sexual appeal. The nod he gave was so small and quick, Stiles would have missed it had he not been watching Shaun so closely. The moment he’d been granted permission, Derek eagerly pulled Shaun’s cock into his mouth. The sound Shaun let out made the brief wait well worth it. The sound Stiles made at being denied the chance to do this himself earned him a reproving look from his master.

“Noisy kitten,” Stu chastised. “This is Derek’s turn, you’ll get yours soon enough. Be a good kitten and watch silently and I might reconsider punishing you.”

“Yes master.” He pressed his lips tight together and turned to face his other brother and Derek.

Shaun’s dick was long, but thin. There was a thick vein that traced the underside of it from base to crown. Derek traced that vein with the tip of his tongue, slid his tongue around the underside of the crown, then sucked the entire head of Shaun’s cock back into his mouth. His hand circled the base of the shaft, stroking up and down the areas Derek had yet to get into his mouth. Shaun’s hands slid across Derek’s head, scrambling for a grip on his hair hair and letting out a whine as he held on for all dear life.

Derek pulled back, letting Shaun’s cock slide from between his lips until only the tip of it was being suckled. Both of his hands wrapped around freed length of flesh and he twisted them slowly in opposite directions. Shaun practically screamed and, had not he already been leaning against the wall, he would have fallen to the floor from the way his knees wobbled beneath him. Derek wasted no time, while Shaun was still shaken, Derek dropped one hand and swallowed down as much of Shaun’s cock as he could fit.

This time the sound Shaun made was a breathless “Fuck.” Derek swallowed and his Adam’s apple bobbed over the leather collar circling the column of his neck. Shaun groaned.

“That’s enough, pet,” Stu said before Derek could pull anything else out of his bag of tricks. Derek was more than a little reluctant to pull away, but he knew it would be better in the long run if he didn’t make his master have to repeat himself. He gave one last, hard suck before obediently pulling back.

“Good pet,” Stu praised and Derek all but preened. Shaun let out a groan of complaint.

Stu grinned and walked lazily over to the bed and took a seat. “I’ve decided that you do need to be punished, kitten. Come here.”

Stiles’ eyes widened in surprise, but he knew better than to raise a complaint. His inability to keep quiet when not having permission to speak was something Stu had been trying tirelessly to train him out of to no avail. Stiles was just a noisy person, but Stu was determined to turn him into a proper pet. He should have known his master wasn’t going to let that little noise he’d made slide.

He crawled over to the bed obediently, albeit with much reluctance. Stu patted his lap and Stiles compliantly draped himself across it. “Just three swats should be enough for such a small transgression, but I expect you to keep silent the whole time. Every noise you make earns you three more swats. Understand? Good. Derek will count them for you.”

Stiles closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. He’d learned quickly that if he focused on Stu, he’d only end up fidgeting in anticipation of each lick and earning himself more. It also made him tense up and more likely to cry out. Thinking about only his own breathing was better all around.

The first blow came down on his left asscheek. Stu had cupped his hand, making the moderate strength slap sound loud as a gunshot in the silent room. Stiles let out a little cry of surprise and Stu clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

“One,” Derek recited.

The word was barely out his mouth before the next to hits fell in quick succession. They came down hard and stung. Stiles bit his lip to hold in any noise he might be tempted to make. His cock twitched and dribble a bit of semen onto Stu’s thigh. Derek counted out the two blows obediently.

“Three more for the noise you made,” Stu said. “Do you need a moment?”

Stiles shook his head and once more concentrated on his breathing. Stu didn’t deliver the fourth blow right away. Instead, the took the time to massaged Stiles’ reddening ass cheeks. His hands felt cool against Stiles’ heated skin, but it was somehow calming and comforting. It was because he’d been calmed by the gentle massaging that Stiles was caught off guard and the feel of the next spank. He didn’t know how he managed to hold back his cry, but his whole body jerked under the hit and he nearly fell off Stu’s lap in a fit of flailing limbs.

“Four,” Derek intoned.

Stiles cock was letting out a steady dribble of semen now and he knew if this went on much longer, it would be very unlikely for him to walk away without spilling all over Stu’s lap like a preteen with no goddamn self control. He locked his jaw and steeled himself for the final two blows.

“I think that’s enough for now,” Stu said all of a sudden. “Get up, kitten. We can finish this later. I have something else in mind for now.” Stiles scrambled off Stu’s lap and and knelt on the floor in front of him, keeping his knees straight to keep all pressure off his stinging bum. Stu stood from the bed and walked around the room, stretching his legs.

“Pet, up on the bed. Lay down on your back. Kitten, come here.” Stu ordered. “Stand up. Turn around. Legs apart, but keep them straight. Now put your finger tips on the floor.” Stiles followed each order as it was given until he was bent in two with his reddened ass facing his older brother. The bell on his cock jingled with every move he made. “What a spectacular view. Shaun, you really should see this.” Stu’s warm hands palmed the curvature of his ass and spread his cheeks apart. “Mmm, this view is even better.”

Stiles felt more than saw Shaun moving to stand next to Stu. There was no warning before Shaun gripped the jeweled base of the butt plug inside Stiles and yanked it out. Stiles’ knees wobbled, but he remained standing. He did manage to keep in his surprised cry however. “Very good, kitten,” Stu praised, running his fingertips down Stiles’ spine and sending a shiver through him. This shiver turned into a full shudder when fingers suddenly entered his ass and headed straight for his prostate. His cry was only silently because he was breathless and when his knees wobbled this time, he didn’t manage to stay standing.

Stiles crumpled to the floor, landing on hands and knees and panting for breath. “Get up,” Stu ordered before Stiles had the chance to do anything but blink the stars from his eyes. “On the bed, kneeling over Derek.”

Stiles crossed the room slowly, raising himself onto the bed with his usual clumsy grace. He met Derek’s eyes for the briefest of seconds, before turning around and straddling his thighs while facing out at the room.

His master paid him no attention for a moment. Stu was helping Shaun strip off what was left of his clothes and undoing his own pants. He wrapped an arm around Shaun’s waist and pressed close to his back. “I’m sure you can guess the next part kitten, I want to hear you ring the bell.”

“Yes, master.”

Stiles raised himself on his toes and reached behind his to grab hold of Derek’s cock. He glanced over his shoulder and met the wolf’s eyes again. Derek placed his hands on Stiles’ hips and gave quick nod. It took a second to get him properly lined up, but soon Stiles was sinking down on Derek’s hot prick.

He’d had Derek inside of him before, but he was still surprised by his girth every time. Shaun’s cock was long and thin. Stu’s was shorter but thicker. Derek was thicker than them both and longer than Stu. Stiles had to take him in increments. He clenched down around it, loving the burn and stretch. Derek’s cock stretched him so far, made him think there was no possible way he could take it all. He loved proving himself wrong. He loved taking it Derek down to the base. He loved Derek’s hands on his hips, guiding him down and down until he was stuffed so full every little movement made him want to cry out.

“Faster, kitten, I want to hear the bell.”

“Yes, master,” Stiles breathed out. He was only half impaled on Derek’s prick and felt like his body was already singing. The tightening of Derek’s fingers on his hips was the only warning he got, before he was being pulled down with enough force that he lost his balance and fell back, sheathing Derek in him to the hilt. There was no way he could hold back the noise building in his chest and it came out as a loud, breathy moan. He vaguely recalled hearing the gentle jingling of the bell at the movement.

For a long second, Stiles just sat there, wondering at the full feeling inside of him. His eyes stayed closed, long lashes dusting against his cheeks. His lips, red and swollen from all the earlier biting, were parted releasing the loud pants from his heaving chest. He heard a sound and opened his eyes. Stu and Shaun was watching them intently, and at the same time Stu was tormenting Shaun, tugging on his dick casually enough to tease, but not enough to make him to come.

Stiles groaned. There was something especially thrilling about seeing his brothers together, two guys that looked so similar to each other and him. He didn’t understand his attraction to it. Perhaps it was the forbiddenness of it all. The knowledge that this was one of the biggest taboos one could commit got his blood pumping and his dick hard.

He didn’t wait for Stu to reprimand him again. Stiles shifted his position astride Derek, lifted himself up so that he could feel the flare at the head of Derek’s cock tugging against the rim of his asshole, and let himself fall again. Everyone in the room let out a moan, drowning about both the slap of flesh and the ringing of the bell.

Stiles repeated his action right away, raising and dropping himself in a smooth movement that hid his more clumsiness. This time the room was silent enough to hear the bell ring. The moment the soft sound died, three loud moans was heard. The next time Stiles rose up, Derek met him halfway on the way down. Derek thrust up with such force that Stiles actually bounced off his pelvis a minute but.

Everything after that was just a haze of sensations. Heated skin, heaving chest, moaning voices, gripping hands, the salt of sweet, the pain of claws, the slap of skin, the pleasure of sex, and under it all ringing of the bell.

When Shaun’s moans joined the chorus of Stiles’, he barely noticed it. All he could focus on was the hard, hot, full, stretch, burn, thrill of Derek fucking into him. Stiles could hardly comprehend what he was seeing when he caught eyes with Shaun and realized Stu was fucking him.

Derek’s hands were hot on Stiles’ hips like to burning irons. He could feel those muscular thighs moving under his own. Could hear Derek’s growling moans. Every downward movement of Stiles’ hips were met by an upwards thrust of Derek’s. The head of his thick penis pressed against Stiles’ prostate, massaging the sensitive nerve endings and making it feel as if there was electricity under Stiles’ skin.

“Please,” Stiles begged, not even knowing what he was asking for, but knowing that he needed it. He needed it so much. More than air, more than life, and right now! He needed right now. “Please, please, please.”

He wasn’t the only one reciting the word like a senseless mantra. Derek was breathless and his voice sounded more gravely than it ever did in normal situations. He was no longer laying flat on the bed. He’d sat up with Stiles in his lap. The hard and fast thrusts had reduced to a steady rocking as Derek buried his face in Stiles shoulder and begged. “Please, please, please.”

“Now.”

Stiles didn’t know who’d spoken the word, but he knew it was what he’d been waiting to hear. With a wordless cry, everything in Stiles seemed to explode out of his dick.

When Stiles came back to his senses, he was covered in semen. It was all over his chest and dribbling down the length of his cock, soaking through the satin ribbon and drowning the little bell. It was also inside of him. Derek’s hot spunk spilling out around the cock still buried inside of him.

Across the room, Shaun was in a similar state. He was on his hands and knees, a pool of semen of the floor beneath him. Stu was standing behind him, his cock already tucked away and his clothes righted. Other than the flush on his cheeks, there was no sign that he’d been fucking one of his brothers and watching his other brother being fucked by an older man just seconds ago.

“Come here, kitten,” he ordered and for a second, Stiles just blinked at him looking very much like the animal of his pet name. “I still owe you part of a spanking, kitten, do not make me repeat myself.”

“Yes, master,” Stiles finally said, his voice coming out raspy and shaky. Derek helped him lift himself and pull free of the wolf’s cock. He let out a soft whimper when it tugged free. He was grateful to lower himself to his knees because he didn’t think he would be able to muster up the coordination needed to walk. He obediently crawled towards his brothers.

“I didn’t say you could stand, Shaun,” Stu stated shortly when Shaun tried to pull himself to his feet. “Stay just as you are.” Stu knelt beside Shaun and spread his ass cheeks apart, revealing his red and stretched asshole leaking a steady stream of white. “I left some milk in here for you, kitten. I want you to drink it all.”

Stiles flushed and licked his lips. He peered at Stu from beneath his eyelashes. Rimming was something they’d done before, but this was different and it was new. He’d seen felching in porn before, but had never done it himself. Stu was watching him as if waiting for Stiles to disobey.

“Yes, master,” Stiles said with a weak smile. He moved up behind Shaun between his spread thighs and hesitated for only a second. Shaun had a nice butt, muscled and plump and firm under Stiles hands. Stiles spread his cheeks and nosed into the cleft of Shaun’s ass, smelling his natural musty scent intermixed with the sharp, somewhat metallic smell of semen. He traces a finger around the abused rim of his brother’s ass, before pressing a finger inside. It was a mess. Wet with semen and lubricant, spilling out around Stiles’ finger. He pressed his mouth to the hole, lips wrapped around it, tongue replacing his finger.

Shaun ate a lot of fruits and natural sugars, so his semen had something of a sweet taste, but the spunk in his ass was Stu’s. The taste that exploded in his mouth at the first swipe of Stiles’ tongue was bitter and salty, though not at all unpleasant. Stiles and Shaun moaned in unison and Stiles immediately delved back in, swirling his tongue around the rim before questing it inside Shaun’s loosened hole in search of more of the ‘milk’ Stu had left there for him. His cock gave an interest twitch, but was too spent to actually harden again.

As Stiles eagerly licked, sucked, and nipped at Shaun’s asshole, Stu crossed the room to Derek. “Didn’t think I forgot about you, did you pet?” He asked, grinning at the collared wolf. Derek had moved to kneeling on the floor when he’d seen his master coming towards him. He kept his eyes down and his hands clasped behind his back. Stu was proud, he’d trained him so well. “You did good today, pet,” Stu told him. Derek loved being praised and Stu was happy to comply when the pet was deserving. “You did very good.” He hooked a finger into the metal loop on Derek’s collar and used it to bare Derek’s neck and tilt his head to meet his gaze. Derek’s eyes revealed the joy he felt at those words.

An unnamed feeling fluttered in Stu’s belly at the sight of those pleased and subservient puppy eyes on Derek’s debauched form. Derek’s lips were red and puffy from sucking Shaun’s cock. There was a streak of semen on his chest, either his of Stiles. A steel feather shaped earring hung from one of his ears. Stu’s own mark on the big bad wolf. Proof of his ownership over Derek more so than the collar around his neck. Stu had pierced him with the earring and in doing so had claimed every part of him ever after.

He tugged harder on the link of the collar, making Derek raise a bit off the floor. Stu bent to meet him halfway. He claimed Derek’s lips with vigor. The kiss was more for pain than pleasure, and that was fine because Derek loved a little pain. He licked into the pliant mouth beneath his own, wanting to taste every corner of it. This was his. All his. Derek was his. And Stiles was his. And Shaun was his. And Stu was never going to let them go.

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a blog created just for my Twinlinski ficlets which you can find [ here](http://littleredtwinlinski.tumblr.com). You can find my main blog [here.](http://littleredtriskele.tumblr.com)


End file.
